Of Everything to Happen
by arora27
Summary: Two girls who are anything but ordinary have found themselves telaported to feudal era where they meet the Inuyasha Gang. travel with them on their journey to unknown lands and destinies   not thee best summary R&R inuXkag mirXsan sesXrin
1. Of everything to happen

Prologue: Hidden in the Darkness

March 21, 2021 New York

The rain was relentless in its downpour blinding the girls as they ran down the alley ways to make it back to their hideout before they were found. Men in black were running them down, chasing them to their wits end trying to flag their hideout. They knew that they wouldn't be stupid enough to just run straight to it, these two extraordinary girls have stayed hidden and out ran them for ten years. They knew they weren't going to give in easily.

"Don't lose them, stay on their tails!" yelled one of the men in black, "They both must be captured and brought back to the lab!"

The girls heard this order through the sound of feet pounding the pavement, over claps of thunder, in the rush of the wind over their ears.

"_What do we do? We can't keep running like this."_ They thought breathlessly to one another. _"We'll split up take them on two different trails then meet back up at the hideout"._

So they each set out on separate paths. It seemed like hours (when in all actuality it was only about ten minutes) before they lost their pursuers and made it back to the makeshift home. As soon as they were inside they immediately started to pack their things and get out before they were discovered. Finally ready to go five minutes later, their stamina and strength diminished by the work they had stressed upon themselves using all their powers at once, are exiting the hideout when the men in black enter.

"Aw Shadow, Night, it's so wonderful to see you two brilliant subjects again. How have you been? It's not every day you get to see the research, tests, and studies that you worked on for 30 years return back to you after ten years of being avoided. I must admit, you really did give me a run for my money. Always one small step ahead, but now we finally have you".

"How did you find us? We ditched you guys back at Brooklyn Ave." asked Night as they situated themselves for a bloodbath to the death.

"It was easy; we simply just had to follow your movement by computer. That new security camera they installed at the bank can pick up anything within a ten meter radius. Shouldn't have run so close to the bank I suppose", said the doc as he slowly stalked forward causing them to take cautious steps back.

"I guess you feel pretty proud of yourself to talk our ears off", sneered shadow, "in fact I think you just hit an all time high on my 'boring speeches' record", the sarcasm thicker than molasses. Both girls smirked as they watched the professor's face turn beet red in anger. "Awww, poor Doc, did we hit a sore spot? Is there no way to tweak it even more", said Shadow as they carefully produced smoke bombs in their hands to try and make for the escape.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" growled the professor, "Well I Guess the joke will be on you seeing as you haven't figured out how to do anything besides telepathy and super speed and strength.

"Well I think we'll just have to show you your true potential and then maybe you'll learn why we created you in the first place".

"Hmm, sorry Doc, gonna have to skip out on that offer. Not interested in becoming another one of your lab rats or weapons of war", they said simultaneously. At that moment they noticed that the professor had a strange object in his hand. It was a small spherical object that reflected in the dim lighting of the hideout.

The professor noticed their glances toward his hand and held up the object to let them get a better look. The item looked to be some sort of teleportation device. It was at that point that they knew they had to get away before it was too late.

"Now now don't fret. It will be a painless experience if you just come along quietly and don't try any funny business", explained the Doc as he took yet another step forward. The girls not liking the gleam in his eyes as he spoke gave them that final push to their survival instincts.

"_How are we gonna get that teleportation device so we can get out of here?"_ thought Night as her and Shadow stood back to back preparing to fend off a whole hoard of specially enhanced thugs that worked for the same organization that funded the nutty professor's work.

"_I'll go after the Doc's teleporter, you just keep those goons off my back until I get it",_ instructed Shadow as they got ready to put their plan into action.

Time seemed to stop waiting for someone to make the first move. The professor slowly smiled and said "Grab them". Then the battle began immediately you start hearing fist fly and connect with flesh and bone. The screams of pain and agony soon filled the small area and the dark laughter of the professor penetrating it as he stood to the side and watched the ensuing battle. As Shadow worked her way to the unknowing professor on of is first test subjects spotted her and started to work her way toward but knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

Shadow sprang up and over the doctor's head and snatched the device from him. "Seems that you still need to figure out that we learned more than just a few beginners skills", she said to the stunned professor's face as he stared between her and a clone she produced that was fighting alongside Night. At this point in time the thug has made it to Shadow and starts the battle to the death in the throes of uncontrolled rage. Somehow she managed to slip away and made her way back to Night and was about to teleport to Kansas, Nebraska when he showed up and asked, "Why don't you just give up?" and in the struggle unannounced to anyone the teleporter cut on and caught the destination that no one knew was still in existence.

"And why don't you just transport yourself to the feudal era of Japan?!"

Then a blinding flash of light appears and stops all movement. After the light fades every looks around and finds that the subjects and one of their best guards were gone and the teleportation device was destroyed.

The professor roars furiously, "DAMN IT!"

Chapter 1: Falling from the Skies

Feudal Era Japan

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as she watched the enchanted beads around his neck drag him into the dirt creating another crater in the ground.

Inuyasha yelped as he met the ground and growled around the dirt and shouted "What was that for wench?!" He waits for the spell to wear off then jumped up and got in her face. Kagome just stares at him with her hands on her hips "There's no need to bully Shippo" she exclaims while pointing to Shippo's crying form, holding his head and rubbing the three huge lumps on top.

"He started it, it's his own fault!"

"He's just a child, years younger than you. You're supposed to be the mature one yet you act like you're younger than him."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and started to grumble. It was at this point that she knew she won this round too. As the gang finished up lunch and got ready to start moving again in their search for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel, the sky suddenly turned dark. They look up into the sky startled by the sudden darkness and immediately went on the defensive.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Inuyasha as they saw a rip appear in the sky. As the rip grew in size the wind picked up causing it to rotate and generate lightning.

"Inuyasha, do you think it is Naraku?" shouted Miroku they watched the whirlwind rift in the sky shine. Inuyasha sniffed the air and shook his head in the negative. "It doesn't smell like him" he stated as his face contorted into confusion.

All of a sudden three creatures fall from the hole. As soon as they start their descent the rift closes and the sky lights up again. The three creatures looked to be human in form but were falling down to fast. And in different directions. One looked as if it were headed straight for them.

"Look out!" shouted Inuyasha as the person fell right in front of them skidding to a halt a few yards away. The gang approached it slowly as they started to see some of the basic features.

"It's a girl" said Shippo as they got closer. She looked to be about five foot six, with waist length hair with black and white stripes running through it. She was tan with high cheek bones and large round eyes. She had on faded form fitting jeans and simple shirt with a tank top under it. White and black running shoes were on her feet, which looked broken from their angle. With her she had a backpack, a duffel bag, and an assortment of weapons on her.

"Where did she come from?" wondered Sango as they took in her form and state of health. She didn't seem to be breathing as they got even closer to her. Kagome kneeled down beside her moved the hair from her face. She had a huge gash going down the side of her forehead that was bleeding profusely. Inuyasha stepped closer and nudged her with the scabbard of tessaiga.

At this slight pressure to the center of her spine she awoke with a start and instantaneously was reset back into her fight or flight mode she was in before the teleportation/time jump. She jumped up and started to attack the first thing that was closest to her, Kagome. Inuyasha was instantly in front of her blocking the girls attack and started to brawl with her.

"This girl is moving faster than that damn wolf Kouga" said Inuyasha. As she came at him relentlessly he started to notice something off about the way she was attacking. He saw that her motives weren't to kill but were completely done in self defense. With one last block he jumped away and tried to calm her down.

"Oi, we're not trying to hurt you. We just wanted to see if you were alright" explained Inuyasha as he watched her halt her advances. She looked confused. It was as if she didn't understand what he said.

"She's looks like she's an American" Kagome said as she retold what Inuyasha said in English. "Can you speak Japanese" she asked as she watched her loosen her shoulders from their tense position for a more comfortable stance. The girl nodded and asked in Japanese "Who are you people? Where am I? And why do I have a headache that feels like I've just been hurtled through ten brick walls?"

"My name is Kagome. That's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kilala" she said as she pointed to each one of them. "You're in the feudal era of Japan."

"What type of creatures are your friends? I've never seen experimental subjects like them before. And my… wait a sec, did you just said the **feudal era** of Japan?!"

"Yea, the feudal era. And my friends aren't experiments, their demons. "

"They're demons? As in the kind that posses bodies and take people or the kind that'll just kill people for the fun of it?" shadow asked cautiously as she got back into a defensive stance.

"NO, they're the nice kind. They wouldn't hurt another human being ever" she said as she waved her hands in a dismissive gesture.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from Shadow?" said Miroku "And how did you get here?"

"Well I can't remember much. The last thing I remember was running from the Doc's goons in New York and fighting for my life then all of a sudden this blinding white light appears and next thing I know I feel a hard pointed object in my back and I'm fighting once again" Shadow explained as she rubbed the side her head wincing as she felt the cut on her head.

As the adrenaline rush started to fade, Shadow swayed on her feet as the fatigue and dizziness from lack of blood. She sinks to the ground to keep the world from spinning.

"Are you ok?" ask Kagome as she rushed over to her side with the first aid kit she grabbed from her bag. As she started to clean the wound, she saw her eyes bleed red and close.

As she fell to the ground, an azure mist seeped from her chest into the air. "What's happening to her" yelled Shippo as they all stared in awe at the sight in front of them. The azure mist started to separate creating to separate colors. One part was tinted blood red, as dangerous and fiery in looks as well as induced through feeling. The other was tinted a deep shade of blue, as cold as the ice in the Antarctic in the middle of winter.

As the red part of the misted drifted back into her the other blew away in the wind and an even deeper shade of red seemed to blow in from the north in place of the blue, this one also returning to the body.

Ten minutes later Shadow awoke from her fainting spell and was met with twenty different questions coming at her at once.

"What was that?"

"Who are you truly?"

"How did you DO that?"

"WHAT are you?"

"Are you a demon?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down one at a time." Exclaimed Shadow as she took in all of the questions and answered them one by one. "What was what? I told you my name is Shadow. How did I do what? And no I'm not a demon. I'm a 21 year old girl who is and will be stuck on this earth forever" she said painfully as she remembered what happened to her 13 years ago.

They all looked at each other. "Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning" said Miroku as he motioned for her to sit down again.

"In all honesty I'm only 16. When I was 14, I was kidnaped from my home by a group of scientist who worked for the part of the government that dealt with bio weaponry. They went to one of the local blood donation clinics and gathered samples of blood from the various people and combined them with a new form of mutated animal blood that if mixed with human blood could cause extreme mutations to the DNA, causing the person to transform into that animal if the blood wasn't completely destroyed in the process.

"Although many blood types were compatible to the transfusions only a handful could change into multiple beings at once. They incorporated an experimental drug called MA-212, a virus that enhanced the natural abilities in the mutated animal blood, giving them the power of super senses and abilities. One day I came home from school having participated in a blood drive and was given a pill of the new experiment. Everyone was given one, but I was the only one to choose the one with the multi-animal enhancement and reacted almost immediately to the drug. They monitored my movements for a month after that. How I acted, how I ate, moved, slept, everything.

"One of the operatives who were supposed to monitor me figured he could get better information by interacting with me" she explained scornfully as her face contorted into that of anger and pain "we became best friends. We did everything together. His name was Eric, and he was my first real crush" her eyes filling with the pain of ages past flashed through her eyes as she continued.

"One day he came over to my house to participate in our family fun night. We spent hours playing various board, card, and dice games when someone came and knocked on the door. My dad went to answer it and next thing you know, we hear a gunshot followed by heavy thud. They walked into the house with some of their earlier successful experiments. They said that they worked for the government's bio weapon institute and told me that I was one of the very few people who could bond with their most recent attempt at creating a creature that could transform into anything they wanted to. I told them 'I don't give two fucking shits about you and your crazy experiments and I want no part in it'".

She stopped and took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. The others looked sympathetic and waited for her to continue.

"They said that it was too bad that I didn't willingly come with them. They called him to come over. The most incredible friend I'd ever had was working with the people who shot my dad in cold blood without a second thought. And now they were threatening the rest of my family. They told the larger of the animals, a tiger about the size of a full grown grizzly bear, to kill the rest of my family. I didn't know what to do I just knew I couldn't let that overgrown piece of shit near my family and did the only thing I could. I jumped into its chest as it pounced at my mother and baby sister. As we tumbled on the floor they could clearly see the creature that they turned me into come through. Lost in the thrill and blood lust the fight caused, I killed the son of a bitch who tried to attack my family. Can you imagine the joy they felt? The test subject of a new drug, a 180 pound girl, kills a 1,000 pound tiger that has been loyal to them for who knows how many years. They didn't even mourn the loss of him, just said that 'he was expendable' and went about tranquillizing and taking me and my baby sister.

"When I woke up she was turned into a carbon copy clone of me. They had aged us to about 19 and it was every five years that we aged one physical year. Apparently they were supposed to have wiped my mind, but my metabolism got rid of the drug to fast to take affect I learned later on in time, and went about naming me Shadow and my sister Night. Night being so young when she was transformed came to take on my appearance but is almost like my alter ego.

"Think of it this way everybody knows how it is when night falls. Completely dark with minimal to no light. And a shadow is found both in the darkness and in the light. That's how we are, I am the shadows, hidden within the darkness and the light, while she is night, the one that creeps into your dreams and allows the unseen to be seen." As she finished up her story they felt sorry for her and her family.

"What happened to your mother? What happened with Eric?" Sango asked as she petted Kilala's head. Shadow's eyes darkened and said "that traitor is the reason we're here in the first place I believe. If you said there were three bodies that fell from the sky then he was probably one of them. As for my mom" the fire in Shadow's eyes dimmed, "I found out that after they took us they raped and killed her. I promised my mom that I would kill them one day, slowly, painfully" as she says this, the wind starts to pick up and the flames jump but soon calm down as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "But enough about me, tell me about your group. How does a half demon, a neko, and a fox demon, travel with a demon slayer, a monk, and a girl from the future?"

"I'll get started on setting up camp" said Miroku as he stood up to gather some fire wood.

"I'll help. I'm the one who held y'all up so the least I can do is gather fire wood" stated Shadow as she got up from the ground and headed for the woods not even giving them a chance to reject the offer.

Ten minutes later she returned to camp with three huge bundles of wood floating behind her. "There you go. That should be enough to where you don't have to go looking for more." She sat them down in a pile in a respective place for a fire and go to work on building it. Five minutes later they had a fire going and food being cleaned to cook.

As dusk turned to night, Kagome told her their story of how the unlikely gang came to be. "…After that we just stuck together and continue to look for the jewel and hunt down Naraku" She said.

"Wow, that's an interesting tale. So this Naraku person has had it in for you guys all because he liked his girlfriend?" Shadow asked pointing her thumb in Inuyasha's direction. At this statement both Inuyasha and Kagome turned similar shades of crimson. They both said together that those two weren't dating.

Picking up on the sudden embarrassment and sorrow she could infer that Kagome liked him a lot but he still likes the dead girl for some reason. Deciding to ponder on it later she said that it was getting late and they should get some sleep. As she got up to go find a good place to keep watch Inuyasha asked "Oi, where you going"?

"To find someplace to keep watch so you can sleep" she said back matter-of-factly as if it was silly to ask her in the first place.

"There's no need I can watch over the camp just fine" he said back a little hotly.

"_Hmm, must've hit a sore spot on his ego_" she thought comically as she calmly stated "Well two sets of eyes and ears are better than one, don't you think." And with that last comment, she left to find a good spot on the area surrounding the camp.

Shadow watched over the camp diligently, but felt as if there was something missing. She missed her sister. In the form of a wolf she howled a mournful tune that broke the heart of any creature who understood her cry.

Unknown to her, her cries caused more than just a string of songs but attracted some unwanted attention.


	2. Now the fun begins

Now the fun begins

"_Where am I?" thought Shadow as she walked down a dark and musty corridor. The air was stale and tasted heavily of metal. As she walked down the hall she started to see things, stretchers, medical equipment, and doctors all running around in a hurry. "What the hell is going on what's happening?" she asked one of the doctors passing by, but he just kept walking as if she wasn't heard. She stepped in front of another doctor and they just walked right through her. "What the fuck!" she looked around and started to follow where the doctors were going to and from. When she got to the room the place was crowded and everyone was doing everything. _

"_Keep an eye on that monitor…" _

"_What's her status…?" _

"_Sir there's too much pressure! She's overloading the systems! She's going to kill us and herself if we don't get her stabilized!" _

_Shadow slowly crept to the containment unit that everyone was hovering around. Her heart started to pound harder as she got closer. When she reached the cell her heart stopped all together then ran its way up her throat. "That's me!" she exclaimed, but soon found that to be a huge mistake. At the sound of voice the person in the cell eyes burst open eyes darker than the night sky during the new moon with the flames of hell burning in her pupils. She broke free of her imprisonment and slaughtered everyone in her way. As her last victim fell to the floor after have his heart ripped through his chest, she slowly rotated around until she was facing Shadow. A slow smile crept onto her face. _

"_See the destruction you caused?" she asked with a voice of an angel of death, eerily cool and calm like she didn't just single handedly murdered a series of doctors, nurses, and security guards. _

"_Th-this is n-not something I d-did." Shadow stammered as she watched the creature walk toward her. She backed into a wall and was thoroughly cornered. She started to shake uncontrollably, the fear of what was going to happen preventing her from thinking logically. "W-what are y-you g-g-going to do to m-m-m-me?" she asked her stuttering even worse. _

"_I'm going to help you remember." She stated simply her smile turning into a malicious grin. _

"_NOOO!" _

Shadow awoke with a start her gun in hand and ready to shoot. Her breath stopped and she listened for any sign of trouble. She heard rustling in the bush beside her and immediately aimed finger on the trigger and ready to pull.

"Hey Shadow, you over here?" Kagome asked as she got through the bushes and slightly screamed seeing the gun pointed at her chest.

"Ka-Kagome." She sighed then put her head on the cool ground and put the safety on the gun. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to point a gun at you just a, hmm humph, just havin' a bit of a bad morning".

"Kagome are you ok, we heard you scream?" shouted Inuyasha as he and the others came through the bushes. Kagome started to blush furiously and mumbled she was ok.

"Uh that was my fault she screamed. I had my gun aimed at her chest with my finger on the trigger." Shadow stated calmly she raised the gun and waved it a little.

"Well why were you pointing a gun at her?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Bad morning. Woke up on alert and she startled me. I aimed the gun before I registered her voice. When she came through the bushes she saw the gun and she screamed. Plain and simple, anyone would have done it. It's not the first thing you expect to see in the morning." She said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "I take it that y'all are ready to head out?"

"Yea, we were coming to get you and ask if you wanted some breakfast before we left." Kagome said.

"Naw I don't really eat much. I'll just eat a snack bar out of my bag. Can you guys turn around for a second so I can change my clothes?"

"Oh sure! Come guys let's give her some privacy." Kagome said while she and Sango rotated the boys and pushed them back through the bushes. 20 seconds later, Shadow walks through the bushes wearing a comfortable pair of faded jeans with a rip on the lower leg, knee, and thigh of each leg, a simple white tank top with a slight dip in the middle, and a pair of comfortable black jogging shoes. Her hair was put in a high ponytail that reached her mid back looking strangely more black than white today when yesterday it was a bit more even.

"So are we ready to go?" Shadow asked as she stared at their bewildered state. She started to walk toward her bags.

"How did you change so fast?" Kagome asked in her state of pure shock.

Shadow was slightly shocked that she would even ask the question, "It wasn't hard I just thought of the outfit I wanted and just let it appear. Then I just kinda put my hair up with a rubber band and went on from there." she said still walking to her bags. Once she got there she went through them and produced a variety items. She pulled out a long sword, two daggers, and a series of different types of guns and ammunition, and finally a phone with its case. The long sword went in a spinal sheath, the hilt hidden well under her hair. The two daggers went on each wrist, and the guns went into an ankle, shoulder, and hip holster. She opened up the phone case and pulled out the cell with a pair of headphones wrapped around it. She turned on the phone then put it back into the case and put the headphones around her neck.

"What's with the heavy artillery?" asked Sango and Miroku in unison

"Yea and what's that thing in the case?" asked Inuyasha pointing at the cell phone case.

"Force o' habit. Live long enough with people trying to capture, kill, or any other assortment of physical and/or mental pain and instability, you kinda just pick up on the things that will keep you safe. And the cell is so I can listen to music. Sometimes it's better not to hear what happens around you and miss it then listen and become unable to defend oneself. I'm actually kind of surprised that I still have any type of signal out here." She stated as a light jacket appeared on her out of thin air.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at her like she was crazy. _"Ugh I'm going to have to find a better way to explain this"_ Shadow thought to herself. "It's called a cell phone. People use these to talk to other people. No matter how far away they are." Shadow explained and showed them the phone. It was an android phone with a 4G WI-Fi that she modified to pick up a good signal no matter where she was. "And it can play music although I don't think you'd want to hear it cause it's not something you guys are used to. Plus you probably wouldn't understand what their saying since it's in English."

Shadow turned on the music and started to put the headphones in her ear.

"But how would you hear us talking to you with those things in your ear?" asked Shippo as he hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and on to her's to get a better look at the phone.

"I can read your lips. Every time you talk and I see your mouth move I'll be able to understand what you're saying" she said simply.

"Ohhhhh cool"

Shadow chuckled, "You gonna stay on my back for the ride or you stayin' with Miroku?"

"I'm a ride with you if that's ok with them", Shippo said as he looked pleadingly to Kagome.

"I don't care as long as you're not a bother to her and don't mess with her weapons" said Kagome with a slightly stern look on her face.

"I won't. Yes"!

Shadow smirked "well with that said hop on up kid"

"Can I listen to your music too?"

"I don't care but no complaining about thy type of music it is."

"Ok" Shadow took out a splitter and another set of headphones and handed them to Shippo. She turned on the music player and scrolled down to click on the song 'Hero' by Skillet and adjusted the sound so it wouldn't hurt Shippo's ears.

"Wow this is awesome. What is this?" Shippo asked as he listened to the music.

"Hero by Skillet, a rock song."

"So this song was sung to a rock?"

Shadow chuckled "No, 'Rock' is a form of music that was developed in the 1950's usually centered around and electric guitar and sung by a group of people we call 'bands'. I'm sure you know about bands so I'm not going into too much more detail than that."

"OHHH"

"So these 'Rock Bands' are popular in your time?" asked Miroku.

"Mm-Hmm their popular all over the world in our time. Now I know that Kagome's time period has rock music but I'm not sure she listens to it or not. But you should still be able to ask her all your questions about the different types of music in our time." With that said all further questions were referred to Kagome for the answers.

"Come on we're losing daylight here" said Inuyasha as he started to walk away. As everyone started to head in the direction Inuyasha was headed, Shadow put in her headphones, picked up her bag, and followed them.

They left their makeshift camp at 8 and stopped for lunch at around 12:30ish. It was now three in the afternoon and everyone's been on the move for a little over two and a half hours now. Shadow had attached her phone case round her neck like a collar and shape shifted in to a large white wolf with black paws and ears. Shippo lays asleep on her back with the headphones still in his ears his tail swaying rhythmically albeit unknowingly to the beat of 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson. As she was walking she felt someone coming and quietly walked into the bushes and followed the team beside and slightly behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

Five minutes later Kagome stops, "I sense a sacred jewel shard. Two of them. And their headed our way really fast."

"Shit"

~~~~~~~~~ _**Meanwhile hiding in the trees**_~~~~~~~~~

Shadow's sitting in a corner watching the gang stop.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard. Two of them. And their headed our way really fast." she heard Kagome say as she dropped Shippo off her back.

"Shit"

In the distance Shadow watches a small tornado make its way towards the group.

Shadow starts growling, gradually getting more intense._ "Just a little more. Further, further. Almost there." _Shadow thinks. Beside her Shippo is waking up from her intense and consistent growling.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" ask Shippo nervously as he gets up and heads toward the bushes. He looks out at the group and sees the miniature tornado head stop at Inuyasha – well more like on top of him but that's beside the point – and watches Shadow get ready to attack.

"Hey Mutt – Face, what I tell you about standing close to my Kagome?" said Kouga as he stomped Inuyasha's head in the dirt.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Shadow growled, her fur bristling.

"NO SHADOW!" yelled Shippo but he was too late, shadow already had Kouga in her jaws.


	3. Lost in you

**A/N HEYYY everybody here's ch.3. i hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in you<br>**

"_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Shadow growled, her fur bristling. _

"_NO SHADOW!" yelled Shippo but he was too late, shadow already had Kouga in her jaws.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shadow shot through the bushes like a lightning bolt, zigzagging back and forth making herself look like a blur and tackled Kouga to the ground, his arm lodged in her mouth.<p>

"**AHHHHH!** Get this damn bitch of me!" yelled Kouga as he punched shadow in the head hard. He kicked shadow off his arm, sending her flying through the air. Shadow landed on her feet and came at him again, calculating his next move. Knowing he was going for a kick, she dodged the first blow and grabbed his leg and started to shake.

Then all of a sudden she let go and started whimpering like she was hurt.

"Damn, the fucking bitch got my jewel" growled Kouga as he tried to stand back up. After their initial shock was through, Kagome and the others went to help Kouga. Inuyasha looked to Shadow in bewilderment.

"_when did she get besides us in the bushes. I should've smelled her walking beside us ."_ though Inuyasha, _" I didn't even smell he damn runt" _

"Where did she come from I should have smelled her from a mile away?" Exclaimed Kouga as Kagome looked at his leg and arm.

"Shadow" called Shippo as he ran from the bushes "Why did you do that? Kouga is are friend" he said as he watched her struggle with something jammed in her mouth.

They all stared at her has she shifted back into her human form with the same clothes she was wearing before her shift. With the jewel shard jammed in her mouth, she didn't say anything as she used her claw to saw at the area right behind her left fang. By the time she dug it out her whole mouth was bloody and dripping.

"Ahh, damn that shit fucking hurt" said Shadow as she finally got the shard out of her mouth. "this thing her worst than having a piece of glass jammed through the palm of my hand". After wiping it off on a part of her clothing that wasn't bloodied she went to Kouga and handed it back to him. He took it back hesitantly with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry I attacked you just not used to having people pop up for a visit without them looking to kill me." Shadow said with an elegant shrug and dip of her head. "hmm, let me see your arm." As he slowly gave it to her she says sorry, "This is gonna hurt a bit" and licks his arm with a determined look on her face.

"**AHHHHH SHIT!"** screamed Kouga as he tried to pull his arm away from her.

"Shut up and hold still, I told this was gonna hurt" said Shadow as she finished with the gashes on his arm. She pulled back to see her work. The huge gashes that were bleeding badly were now no more than raw pink scar. After assessing the wound she started to work on his leg. Kouga stared at his arm and winced as she worked on his leg.

"How did you do that? And why did you give me back the jewel, I thought that's what you attacked me for?"

Shadow finishes healing the wounds and says, "Its something that I learned to do after I was changed. And no, I didn't attack you for your jewel. I attacked because I find anyone I don't know a threat to me and to those I do know. Sometimes I react more on instinct then on logic". Shadow stood up and reached a hand toward him, "My name's Shadow. No hard feelings?"

Kouga takes her hand and stands up, "Kouga. And no, no hard feelings." He smiles at her and Shadow smiles back.

"Oi, how did you get in the bushes?" asked Inuyasha.

"I walked" Shadow said with a "duh" look on her face.

"Rrr I know you walked but ho…"

"If you knew I walked then why'd you ask?"

"Ugggh, how did you hide your scent! How come I didn't smell you!" Inuyasha shouted furiously.

"Because I didn't want to be found. I can control everything that happens around me." Shadow starts to get angry and the wind picks up and starts to blow her hair around. "If I wanted I could've killed you, Kouga, and everyone else without even breaking a sweat. I didn't ask for your approval in the things that I do for my protection. Back in my time there are others that are like me but ten times more mean and wouldn't hesitate to kill you and probably would've raped Kagome and Sango without a second thought.

"I've seen things no one should ever witness. Despicable things that were done to both men and women alike, and I couldn't help any of them because I was forced to stay alive. If I had the choice I would've died years ago. So don't you get fucking mad at me on how you couldn't scent me when you damn well know that if you could do it as well you would."

Shadow was furious. Her eyes blazed a fiery red with cold blue flames in her pupil. Her hair was engulfed in fire and wind. And her nails were as long as that of a full grown tiger in a heated rage.

"Please Shadow, calm down! I'm sure Inuyasha meant no harm in the question." said Miroku as he tried to get closer to her and Inuyasha.

"Stay away from me monk." Growled Shadow as she rounded on Miroku.

"Please Shadow, we're your friends we won't judge you." Kagome said softly.

Shadow growled at Kagome as she slowly started to retreat Kagome's approaching form. "Shadow, please, we promise we won't hurt you."

Shadow's expression started to soften as she attempted to calm down. As she opened her mouth to speak, her face contorted into that of severe pain and agony.

"Gaugh, ahh" Shadow pants heavily as she clutches head, **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Screaming in agony, Shadow's body is being covered in the flaming image of an animal. The creature looks enraged for some odd reason to them, unknowing that it is angry at Shadow for not giving into her bloodlust and slaughtering them.

"_**Eyes darker than the night sky during the new moon with the flames of hell burning in her pupils. She broke free of her imprisonment and slaughtered everyone in her way. 'See the destruction you caused?' she asked with a voice of an angel of death, eerily cool and calm. 'I'm going to help you remember.'" **_

"**NOOOOOOOO!" **screamed Shadow to the ground causing a small earthquake. Then she suddenly passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so watcha think. Plz R&R**


	4. Flash to the Past

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, with everything that's happening to try to get into college i haven't had a chance to. plus i had a sever case of writer's block and rewrote the chapter 5 times. so without further adieu i now present chapter 4. hope u like it :) **

* * *

><p>September 10, 2012<p>

Dutchtown High School Chorus Department

(Shadows POV)

"Ughhh, why does the class have to be so loud?" I complained for the umpteenth time within the first 15 minutes of the class starting for the day. I guess I can't complain though, the class is always like this, most of the students in chorus aren't supposed to be here anyway.

"Well you can't really say it's any different from every other day." Brandon said. He was a tenth grader and also a good friend of mine. He is relatively short in stature but he'll make up for it in brains.

"He's right you know." Said Elissia, another friend of mine who is always fun to talk to, "But they do seem relatively louder today than most other days."

"Exactly my point. Why must they be so loud on today of all days?" I questioned with a looked annoyed pain plastered on my face.

It was then that the intercom came on with its telltale beep that was somehow heard over the noise. "Dr. Cook?"

"Yes?"

"Can you send Arora Daniels to the attendance office for a moment please?"

"She's on her way"

As I got up to see what I was needed in the attendance office for, the class childishly started to say oooohhh, like I was in trouble. Ignoring the antics of the class room I told my friends that I would return in a minute, picked up my purse and cell phone and went to the attendance office. When I got there I was surprised to see an attendance officer, standing next to what seemed like a new student, with expectant eyes.

"Yes, I was called to the attendance office for something?" I asked the attendance clerk and she pointed to the duo that were looking at me.

"Yes sir?"

"Hello Ms. Daniels. I'd like you to meet Eric Frost. He's new to Dutchtown and has the same schedule as you so I figured I'd have you show him around the school. Eric this is Arora Daniels, she'll be showing you around the school and helping you for a little while."

Eric Frost was tall and lean. His skin was light tan in color and he had brunette hair with blue highlights in it. His eyes were sky blue with light specks of green here and there. They were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Sure thing. Nice too meet you, Eric." I said with a smile. "Welcome to Dutchtown."

Eric shook my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Arora. Thank you for the warm welcome."

"You're welcome. Come on lets head back to class." I said while politely waving my hand to the attendance clerk and went back to the chorus room with Eric in tow.

"So what do you want to know 'bout Dutchtown?" I asked as I knocked on the door to the chorus room waiting to be let in.

"Is it a good School?"

"Define _good_. Good as in learning good, or good as in school participation and other stuff like that good?"

"Uh, both I guess."

"Eh, its ok I guess. It's not the best in either of those categories but it's better than nuthin I guess." I shrug not really sure if that's the answer he was looking for but, then again I didn't really favor the school to begin with.

"Hmm, that bad huh?" he asked with a smirk. As he finished his question, a student came and opened the door.

I chuckled, "You have no idea."

"Well then, this should be an interesting experience then." He said with a slight chuckle of his own.

We walked into the class and everyone slowly stopped talking and looked toward Eric. I'll tell you a little secret, I'm a telepath. Most of the time, I shut out peoples thoughts and try not to snoop too much into other people's business, but as the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat". The thoughts ranged from staggering jealousy to staggering lust from both the male and female population. After almost going green with all the different thoughts and emotions going through me at once I immediately put my shields back up and recovered from my slight nausea without looking suspicious.

We walked over to Dr. Cook and I introduced him to Eric. "Dr. C, this is Eric Frost he's a new student here."

"Hello, Mr. Frost" Dr. C said as he extended his hand to shake Eric, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Cook", Eric said as he took his hand and gave a firm shake.

"I'm gonna go sit down. Feel free to sit wherever you want." I said and went back to my seat and plugged my phone back on its charger and started listening to music.

"So I take it Arora is your school guide?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Keep her close I think she might be the sanest person in this school." Dr. Cook whispered.

Eric looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"You don't say? She looks like she would be the feisty type" Said Eric as he looked me over. **(A/n- Arora can hear everything their saying she's just pretending she can't)**

Clearly I dressed to impress without even knowing it, in my black shirt that has an open zipper design going across my chest with small button covers running parallel with the zipper on both sides. Black skinny jeans with a silver loop belt and boots are the deal maker in my opinion. To complete the ensemble, I wore a silver and gold watch on my left wrist and a gold necklace with a small cross around my neck. Couple that with my smooth creamy caramel skin tone, my light grey irises and my jet black hair with silver lowlights that I got done 2 days prior I knew I was sexy. See dressed to unintentionally impress.

I look up and watch him suddenly turn his attention back to the teacher, embarrassed that he got caught staring.

"Well, you better go sit down somewhere." Dr. Cook said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yes, sir" said Eric and started to look for a seat. At first I thought he was going to sit down near me but was called over by the group of popular kids that sat in the top right corner of the room. David Prinston, the leader of the group, got up and started to introduce himself and his crew. A pale skinned blonde with blue eyes, he makes it his mission to make sure my life is a living hell.

"Wat up dude. The Name's David, but everyone calls me D. You're Eric right?"

"Yea that's my name. Is there something you need?" Eric asked as he looked around at the group.

"We want to officially welcome you to Dutchtown High. My crew, over here is Sheila," he said as he pointed to a girl on his left with blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing what looked like clothes that were too small and too tight, "Then you have Echo, Phil, Miranda, and Scotty." He pointed to each of them in turn. Phil and Scotty were both black with a white collared polo shirt and what looked like brand new blue jeans and Air Force Ones. Echo and Miranda were Hispanic twins that had a strange relationship in secret I think.

"'Sup. Nice to meet you guys." Eric said as he nodded to everyone.

"Come sit with us man." Said Scotty as he leaned back and pulled up an extra chair for him to sit in.

"That's alright. I was 'bout to go sit over there next to Aror…"

"Whoa dude, time out right there," said Phil as he leaned forward with an incredulous look on his face, "you're 'bout to go sit wit the weirdo and her friends? Naw man, to do that would ruin your rep here and you just got started." He said with a look of pure disgust written all over his body.

"That girl ain't nutin but a cocky ass bitch who think she betta than our group." Miranda said as she glared at me when I looked up and rolled my eyes at the group and went back to staring at nothing in particular. Sheila nodded her head in agreement with her.

"Plus, I hear that she'd fuck just about anything that'll pay her, the nasty ho." This last harsh statement came from David as he looked at me with anger that tried vainly to conceal the lust burning behind his deep blue eyes. "Trust me dude, you're better off without that bitch."

I started to twiddle my thumbs as Eric looked over at me. I hate when they do that. They get people to avoid me and look at me with disgust and contempt just because I said I wouldn't sleep with David motherfucking Prinston. Most of the time, I ignore their antics and just deal with their judgment and go on about my day. Other times I purposely act like a bitch, especially when David manages to catch me alone. He still attempts to get in my pants and sometimes I purposely let him get just close enough to me so I can kick him into the next wall, annoying little prick.

"Hmm, that bad huh?" Eric said as he continued to look at me for a little bit longer then turned to face the group again.

I feel my spirit fall a little as I think he agreed with them, although I don't know why. Then the bell rang for us to go to the last class of the day, PE. As I gathered my stuff together Eric came back over and waited for me to finish packing.

"What are doin'?" I asked.

"Waitin for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my guide, remember?"

"David and crew have the same class as us so you can go with them if you want" I say with a slight bite in my voice.

"I'd prefer to walk with you, that is, if you're ok with it?"

"You sure? You don't want to ruin your chances on becoming popular. I'm a sure fire way to strip you of that title. David looks like he'd be interested in you being part of his team."

"They're not exactly the type of people I hang out with, so I think I'll stay with you," Eric said as he grabbed the books from my hand and held them up over his head as I tried to grab them back.

I sighed and shook my head, "Fine carry my books if you want."

"Thank you," said Eric

"You're welcome, now come on we got about 3 minutes before the tardy bell rings." I pulled him out the back door of the chorus room and into the band room. From there I pulled him through the doors of the band room and headed for the gym. The gym was a large building that was separated from the rest of the school. As we were walking toward the gym, Elissia and Brandon ran to catch up with us.

"So, who's the hottie?" asked Elissia

"Newbie to the school and fresh meat for David and Crew to chew up and spit out as one of them. Nothing more and nothing less." Brandon stated with a jealous look on his face (I think it's because Elissia is interested in him).

"Aw come on Brandon, don't be like that." I Said.

"Be like what?"

"All jealous like and stuff."

Brandon had a look of indignation on his face, "I am not jealous!"

I scoffed, "Sure you're not. This is Eric Frost, and I don't think he's gonna end up with David's crew anytime soon."

"Why?" the two of them asked in unison.

"Because he's walking to gym with us and not them. I told him that David and Crew had the same class period as us, but instead he chose to snatch my books from me and have me lead the way."

"Ohhh" they said.

"Eric this is Elissia and Brandon, but I personally call him Munchkin" I said with a slight smirk on my face as Brandon grumbled something under his breath about me not having to tell him that.

"Nice to meet you two", Eric said as he waved at them.

"So, why have you decided to walk with the band of misfits and not with the popular groups? Lord only knows that there are like fifty different groups of popular kids all on this type of hierarchy system." Said Brandon as we stepped into the gym.

"What do you mean by a hierarchy system?" asked Eric.

"Exactly that." I said, "Although he is exaggerating the number. This is how the school works; there are five different groups of popular kids. The highest is David and Crew, from there you have the ISS group that is always in trouble, the Skippers who are almost never at school, then you have the alcoholics and the druggies who make up the rest of the population." I pause as the bell rings for class to start. "I'll tell you the rest after we change." I say as I drag Elissia to the locker room.

The gym uniforms aren't that terrible I guess. A simple tank top and some short shorts for the girls and a t-shirt and shorts for the boys. Normally I wouldn't care about wearing the uniform, but today I feel almost apprehensive to dress out. A while back someone cut my shirt to where it stopped just above my belly button. While the coach does know of the problem and still allows me to dress out, I never got the other shirt that he said he'd give to me. Said somethin' about not havin' any more in my size. Sucking in a deep breath I got dressed and went out to class with everyone else.

"Alright class, today we'll be heading out to the field on a free day today" coach Belkin said as he had a few of the guys get different balls and equipment to play out on the field. "You guys know the rules, no rough housing, no fighting, and no wandering off campus. You guys have fun and be careful."

I sighed with relief; I didn't have to participate in any events today. I took off to the field behind everyone else searching for everyone in my group. Then, all of a sudden I have a heavy arm drape over me and pull me into its side with the other hand. I look and see David leering at me with a strange look on his face. As I try to get out of his arms, his grip tightens and he pulls me even closer to his body.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch" I grit out angrily through my teeth

"I don't think so princess" he said as he covered my mouth and pulled me around the restroom building. Once there he shoved me against the wall with both of my hands in one of his and his legs pinning mine. Learning from past experiences, I guess.

"What do you want? Get the fuck off me you damn bastard!" I shout at him as I struggle to get out of his grip but to no avail.

"You think I'm gonna let the new kid steal my girl?"

"I am NOT your girl!"

"Yes you are." He said with an angry look on his face, "You. Are. Mine. And no one else can have you. This mouth," he said as he gave me a quick forceful kiss, "Your neck, your chest….your pussy." As he pawed at me my fear factor grew. He's never done this before and he's scaring the shit out of me.

"Stop it you little fucker." I said in a quiet growl, fear unknowingly leaking into my voice as I struggle more than I was before. I looked into his face and he saw that he is seriously freaking me out, the lust burning in his eyes increased at the sight of it.

"So this is all I had to do to get you to fear me? What part of it scares you most the fact that I touch you in your pleasure spots or have kept you from hitting me?" he had a thoughtful look on his face, "Or is it something else? Something that you can't fathom? The fact that I'm actually forcing myself onto you. I have to admit I never thought to do this until now, and I have to say I kinda like it. Is that what scares you?"

"Asshole. When I get free I'm gonna kick your ass 'til your shitting out your mouth" I say with a bit more confidence than I expected in my voice considering his hand is rubbing under my shirt, moving over my bra covered breast roughly.

He kisses me again and bites my bottom lip hard making me gasp from pain. Taking this opportunity he forces his tongue in my mouth. I bite down on it and he groans, rubbing his hardened dick into my thigh. I try to make as much noise as I can but we're too far away from the rest of the class for them to hear. He puts his hand under my bra and starts to squeeze my breast hard. I whimper and start to fight and cry. I'm not entirely sure if I can get out this time around. As he removes his hand from my chest and starts downward, he's abruptly pulled off me and thrown into the wall behind him. I crumple to the ground and cover myself and start to cry harder, relieved that someone saved me.

"Arora!" shouted Elissia as her and Brandon rounded the corner. I saw Eric standing over me with his hands fisted glaring angrily at David. Not too long after Elissia and Brandon came coach rounded the corner with the school security guard. I turned into Elissia's shoulder and continued to cry the situation seemed so surreal and unnatural that I wanted to quickly forget it ever happened.

"What just happened here?!"Shouted the coach as he held Eric back from a stunned David.

"We don't know coach. We noticed that she was gone and went to look for her when we got here she was crumpled on the ground crying with Eric looking pissed off at something." Elissia explained to them.

"I saw him all over her. His hand was up her shirt and he had her pinned to the wall. I heard her protesting whimpers and saw her struggling and crying while he tried to touch her vagina. I came over and pulled him off. I should beat his ass into a bloody pulp after almost raping her." Eric said seething with a rage filled look directed at David, flexing his hands in and out of a fist.

"Daniels is that what happened" asked the security guard. I numbly nod my head yes when David stood up looking frightened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far I only wanted to let her know how I feel about her. I'm not a rapist or molester. Tell them Arora" he said as he came forward to quickly for my comfort causing me to flee back into the wall. I saw in his eyes what he was capable of doing, what he would've done. If he didn't get caught he would have raped me. I curl into myself and hide my face in complete terror of him.

Everyone looked to David, the security guard getting the hand cuffs ready to put on him while Brandon, Eric, and Elissia sat around me and glared at David. As he was taken away coach came over and asked me if I was all right. I just sat there and cried. I didn't look at anybody just wanting to crawl in a hole and die. That was the most terrifying experience in my life. Elissia sat down by me and pulled me in her lap, rubbing my hair and telling me it was alright, that it was over. A few minutes later a couple of cops came around and started to question me.

"Don't you think you should leave her alone?" Shouted Brandon looking pissed, "She was forcefully pinned to a wall, intimidated, molested, and almost raped, can't you see she's in no mood to talk about it right this second!" he yelled pointing at me in my numb and unresponsive state. Elissia rocked me in her lap while I continued to whimper, my tears finally stopping.

"I'm taking her home. I don't think she'll be talking too much more today." Said Elissia as she had Eric pick me up to head to her car.

"Wait we still have to call her parents and report this to the department." Said the officer as he tried to stop us from leaving.

"Then report it. And her parents are in Jamaica for the next two weeks on their honeymoon."

"How long have they been gone?"

"They just left last night."

"Hmm, miss would you like to press charges against David Prinston?"

I numbly shake my head, "I just want to go home now." I feel so weak and useless and vulnerable.

"Alright, we'll take Prinston into custody. Would you feel up to coming down to the precinct and completing the report?"

"I don't care." I say quietly. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure Miss Daniels," he looked around at my friends, "You guys take care of her, if she starts to act out of the ordinary call this number." He told them, giving them a card with a list of numbers on it.

After all was said and done, Eric took me to Elissia's car and everybody piled in. After 15 minutes we finally made it to my house. A big two story Victorian style house in the middle of a 50 acre plot, it was nice and quiet. The foyer was painted a warm honey color while the living room and the rest of the down stairs rooms a soft cream color. Upstairs my room was painted a dark royal blue with blood red stripes going all around the room. My walls are covered in art projects from school and random doodles that I drew. On the left side of my room my dresser, closet, and TV faced my king sized bed with stuffed grey wolves scattered over the black satin covers. I lay down on my bed and curled into a ball, tears once again sliding down my face silently.

Elissia gently called my name, "Arora? Sweetie, come on talk to us. What really happened? The whole story".

I started to cry a little harder just at the thought of reliving that moment. "Do I have to now?" I said looking up at them my eyes pleading them not to make me.

"Awww, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Shhh shh shh, it's ok." She said as she wrapped me in her arms and started to rock me and kiss my head.

"Please. Please don't leave me alone. Stay here with me. P-please I don't want to be al-lone?" I asked sobbing into her shirt, looking at everyone.

"Ok sweetie. We won't leave you. Go to sleep, we'll be right here when you wake, mmk?" she said in a motherly tone that calmed me down a little.

As I lay down under the covers I felt the bed suddenly dip down behind me. When I turned over to look, Eric was laying on top of the covers looking at me, guilt heavily set in his expression. I dropped my shields to see why he looked so sad and guilty. I smiled a little at his thoughts. He blamed himself for what happened to me and was vowing up and down saying that he would kill David. Gently I pushed a calming thought through his mind and closed my eyes as his mood and expression lightened some. I soon after fell asleep on his chest feeling a strange sense of security with him there.

"I'm sorry Arora, so, so sorry that I didn't make it there sooner. If I had just noticed sooner none of that would've happened." He whispered so lightly that I barely heard him.

"Not your fault. Couldn't have known … gonna …happen" I said as I finally fell in a deep sleep.

Present day

Feudal Era Japan

(Author's POV)

"she's been out of it for three days, how long is she going to be like this?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he stared at a comatose Shadow.

"I don't know but I hope she wakes up soon" said Kagome.

_(Flashback three days ago) _

_Shadow was furious. Her eyes blazed a fiery red with cold blue flames in her pupil. Her hair was engulfed in fire and wind. And her nails were as long as that of a full grown tiger in a heated rage._

_"Please Shadow, calm down! I'm sure Inuyasha meant no harm in the question." said Miroku as he tried to get closer to her and Inuyasha._

_"Stay away from me monk." Growled Shadow as she rounded on Miroku._

_"Please Shadow, we're your friends we won't judge you." Kagome said softly._

_Shadow growled at Kagome as she slowly started to retreat Kagome's approaching form. "Shadow, please, we promise we won't hurt you."_

_Shadow's expression started to soften as she attempted to calm down. As she opened her mouth to speak, her face contorted into that of severe pain and agony._

_"Gaugh, ahh" Shadow pants heavily as she clutches head, __**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_Screaming in agony, Shadow's body is being covered in the flaming image of an animal. The creature looks enraged for some odd reason to them, unknowing that it is angry at Shadow for not giving into her bloodlust and slaughtering them._

_"__**Eyes darker than the night sky during the new moon with the flames of hell burning in her pupils. She broke free of her imprisonment and slaughtered everyone in her way. 'See the destruction you caused?' she asked with a voice of an angel of death, eerily cool and calm. 'I'm going to help you remember.'" **_

_"__**NOOOOOOOO!" **__screamed Shadow to the ground causing a small earthquake. Then she suddenly passed out _

_(Normal time) _

"I guess I could go back home for a little whi…."

Kagome stopped suddenly when Shadow sprang up gasping, making everyone jump. Shadow looked around dazed and half delirious for a minute. She jumped up and backed into a wall trying to get out of the hut.

"Hey, hold on, calm down Shadow!" yelled Inuyasha as he moved out of the way of her swing claws.

She stopped and looked around again as her vision and memory started to clear up. "Wh- what happened, where am I, and why do I smell like I've just rolled around in a sewer?" she asked while she smelled her clothes and wrinkled her nose.

"You're ok!" shouted Kagome as she ran up and hugged Shadow tightly, "we were so worried about you when you passed out and didn't wake up. Inuyasha said your heart wasn't beating and we thought you were dead. Then you started breathing really slow and really deep for like ten minutes and…." She continued to ramble while still attached to a shocked Shadow, surprised that she was being hugged so tightly by someone she just met a few days ago.

"…..now you're here and alive and talking and mumfh" Shadow covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you for your concern about my well being, but uh, do you think you could let me go now." She said as she looked down at Kagome's arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh sorry", she said as she got off of her, "I'm just glad you're alive" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Yea, me too. What happened after I passed out?"

"After a short debate we decided that here was the safest place to bring you after running into a few demons after you passed out." Miroku said, "now that I think about it, it was sort of strange the demons seemed to appear as soon as you passed out. Do you know why that is?"

"Absolutely no fucking clue. I'm still trying to get acclimated to this whole _demon _thing as is, I wouldn't know why they'd make an appearance after I was out."

"What's it matter?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's just a thought." Miroku said.

"Hey Kagome," said Shadow looking in Kagome's direction, "When were you planning to go home?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh umm, tomorrow I think."

"For how long?"

"About four days."

"Hey! Who said anything about leavin' wench?" said Inuyasha with a scowl plastered on his face.

"I have to go home and refill my bag we're out of supplies and I have a test to take in math, which I still have to study for." She said with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"You ain't goin' away for four days. You can go for a day that's it."

"Five"

"Two"

"Six"

"Three. Take it or leave it." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Kagome said with a huff, "three days you happy?"

"Yes"

Shadow rolled her eyes at the scene. They looked like a cat and dog fighting the way they were. 'Or an old married couple' Shadow thought with a small smile on her face. 'Hmm I wonder what Kagome's time is like. This just might be an interesting adventure. I've always wanted to visit Japan'.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? did u like it? the next couple of chapters will be about Night and Nathanial (The other characters in the book) and i will introduce one new character. If you have any ideas on what i can do plz comment or pm me. Chao ;)<strong>


End file.
